


Heart Song

by thatACDCchick



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, moom, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: Snufkin's played this song for as long as he could remember but it wasn't until the Joxter paid a visit to Moominvalley that he discovered there was a missing piece.





	Heart Song

The song was as soft as the summer breeze it rode along; floating from nimble fingers and pursed lips as they moved along the harmonica expertly. Anyone who heard the song associated it with Summertime and some have even said it reminds them of Snufkin himself. Which was pretty appropriate as he was the one that wrote the tune. As much as the compliments brought a small smile to his face, Snufkin knew the truth behind the tune... or at least he thought he did.

That changed one day very late in the summer. When the air was hot and heavy around the valley leaving everyone lazy and desperate for a nap in the first patch of shade they could find. Snufkin had found himself the perfect spot by the river to cast his line into the water as he leaned back against a tree to play that song that always accompanied him. Just as the last notes were tapering off to dance along the ripples of water the river made, he became aware that he wasn't as alone as he had previously thought.

Dark eyes blinked upwards to see a figure lounging on a low branch very much like a large cat right down to the way his arms folded under himself and his tail moved lazily like the pendulum of a metronome. If Snufkin wasn't mistaken, that metronome tail was moving to the tempo of the song he had just played. Bright blues opened to gaze down at the Mumrik and the moment he locked gazes with the figure in the tree, he felt a shiver of surprise trail his spine.

"Hello, Papa," Snufkin said to the Joxter and a grin spread across his father's face turning his features further cat-like.

"Good afternoon, my boy. Good to see you're still playing that harmonica of yours," the elder replied before giving himself a stretch along the branch as if he had been laying there napping for a few hours.

'Just how long has he been here?' Snufkin couldn't help but wonder as he watched his father climb down and land on the grass before him.

At last he jogged his brain into working order and replied. "Of course, Papa. I don't think I could ever give up playing."

Another smile spread across the elder's face as he crooked his finger in a silent command for Snufkin to rise. "Now. Are you going to properly greet your Papa? Or are you going to continue sitting there like a fish in a bucket?"

A dusting of red crept along his face, quickly hidden by the brim of his hat as he set his flute aside and stood; allowing him to rise to his toes and with fingers bracing against his father's chest, he pressed his lips to the Joxter's. For years now this had been their 'proper greeting'. Ever since they gave in to the desires that had welled up within them and the Joxter spent a few nights acquainting himself with his son's body in every way possible. The man had left just as suddenly as he had come but from that point on there was a change between them from just father and son to something much more.

Snufkin heard his father sigh through his nose and soon after there was pressure against his lips followed by a wet heat slipping along the seam. With a soft gasp, Snufkin opened his lips for the other male and soon the taste he's dreamt of all year was filling his mouth. It was hot. Wet. So intense that he hadn't realized they were moving until he felt rough bark against his back and an arm curling around his waist to trap him in place. It all felt so good... so right....

And then it was all over the moment a twig snapped.

In the seconds that stretched between that first warning sound and the appearance of Snufkin's best friend, the pair had split apart and Snufkin was busying himself with straightening the brim of his hat as Joxter gave a casual smile to the Moomintroll.

"Hello there, Moomin. It's awful nice to see you after so long," he was saying as Snufkin did his best to will away the red in his cheeks.

Cheerful as ever, Moomin replied right away. "Joxter? Well, hey there! You're here pretty early, huh? I was just coming along to invite Snufkin to some dinner, but how about you come along, too?" 

"I think I might very much like that, Moomin, so thank you," Joxter tipped his hat to the male before turning to his son who was reeling in his empty line. "Are you coming along, boy?"

"I'll be there soon. I just need to get this put away or else you never know who might come along and try to mess it all up." A lie to buy him some time to finish calming himself but in a way there was a grain of truth to it.

"Don't take too long, now. Your friends are waiting for you." Soon after, Snufkin heard the man's footfalls disappear across the grass and a sigh of relief left the Mumrik.

It's been far too long since he was in his father's presence and just the scent of his natural musk and the wet heaviness of his tongue was practically bringing him to heat. Not a very good thing considering he had just been invited to dinner. When he finally arrived at Moominhouse, everyone was settling down with their plates. The Joxter had taken a seat right in between Moomin and Little My leaving Snufkin to sit across from his father.

"So, Joxter, what brings you to Moominvalley so early? Usually we don't see you until the Fall leaves start coming off the trees. Don't tell me once this heatwave breaks we'll be getting an early change in seasons," Moominpapa was saying jokingly as he cut into his food.

Snufkin could feel his father's blue eyes come to rest on him as he answered. "Oh no, nothing like that, Moominpapa. You know I'm not some harbinger of the seasons. I just caught wind of a lovely tune and decided to make an early trip this year, is all."

His heart leapt in his chest when he heard this. A song? His song? That's what brought his father to the valley so early?

"Well, whatever the case, you're free to take any of the spare rooms here in Moominhouse, of course."

"Why thank you, old friend, but you know me. I want to spend a bit of time with my boy and make sure he's been doing alright." There was a smile in the male's voice that brought back that heat Snufkin had desperately hoped to quell until later.

Later came all too slowly for Snufkin as each second seemed to drag on for a minute or more at the very least and the longer he had to wait, the greater his ache became. But at long last, he managed to bid his friends good night so that he could make his way back to his little camp for the evening.

"Gotta get the bedding all laid out for Papa. You know how he needs his soft mattress to lay on," Snufkin managed to tease even though he itched to dash off into the night.

Inside the tent, Snufkin made quick work of the bedding just as he always did when his father was staying. At least he didn't need to move his tent any as this spot was far enough away from any of the residents that no one would hear them. The Joxter promised a few times to build a place of his own that would be completely secluded. The perfect spot for the two of them to spend as long as they please together until one or the both of them felt that wanderlust settle back in.

Until then they had Snufkin's tent. A tent that was now perfectly cozy for the lazy Joxter and now that he was alone, Snufkin could finally dwell on those thoughts and feelings he's held at bay for so long. Off came his clothes to be set aside and folded neatly with his hat sitting on top. Once nude, the Mumrik uncurled the tail he kept hidden out of the way under his shirt so as to prevent Stinky or Little My from getting any ideas about tugging on it while he napped. Between his legs his cock was already hard and the tip glinted with precum in the soft light of his lantern. He was worse off than he thought.

Laying back on the bedding, he pulled a small bottle of oil from his pack and dribbled it on his palm to help slick his hand. As soon as he started to jerk himself, the coil of heat in his belly started to slowly unwind; each pump of his hand feeling like a soothing balm that soon brought labored breaths to his lips. Another dribbling of oil, this time to the other hand so that his fingers could slip further down between his thighs to find his puckered entrance. Anticipation made it easy for him to slide a finger inside himself and once he had two sliding in and out of his ass, he started to moan.

"Papa... oh, Papa," he breathed out as his hands worked in tandem. Soon his feet dug into the ground to lift his hips up and rock needily into his own touch. In his mind, though, it was the Joxter touching him. Finding every sensitive spot that made Snufkin lose his mind and kept bringing him back to his father with legs open wide.

"Just couldn't wait for me, could you, boy?" 

The voice came from the tent flap where the Joxter was crouched, eyes glittering like a predator sizing up his meal. He wanted to apologize and make excuses to the elder male, but instead Snufkin turned over and crawled over to press his face right into his father's lap.

"Papa," he mewled against the other's crotch, face nuzzling the hardened bulge just under fabric and fur.

A gentle chuckle sounded from above and clawed fingers brushed through his hair.

"Alright, I supposed I've made you wait long enough. Just let me get it out for you, okay?" The Joxter sat up on his knees slightly to shift his clothes out of the way just enough to release his cock. Already it was hard and thick, protruding from its sheath and through coarse hair. Just the sight of it made Snufkin's mouth water and in and instant his lips were stuffed full of his father to suckle eagerly like a calf drinking from its mother. Another soft sound much like a sigh came from above as Snufkin bobbed hungrily with fists gripping the thighs of Joxter's pants. "Hmm, you seem pretty hungry, boy. Didn't you eat enough of Moominmama's cooking earlier?"

Dark eyes glanced up from where his face was buried in fur and fabric to look at the man stuffing his mouth. In response the Joxter gave another hearty chuckle and stroked claws through the back of his son's hair as the other hand made its way down the bare fur of his back. 

"Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault you barely finished your plate," he said as claws retracted once they found Snufkin's ass. Fingers circled the oiled hole he found here, tracing the younger's entrance before finally sinking inside with two digits. "Then again... I guess it is," Joxter added as Snufkin moaned around the cock in his mouth as he was stretched. 

He didn't stop sucking lewdly on his father even as he was fingered open none-too-gently, though he did play and tease in his own way by letting his tongue dig into the leaking slit every now and then and giving a long hum as he worked the elder deeper into his throat. Finally there was a curse and the digits left his now twitching hole as claws gripped his hair to roughly pull him away from his prize. 

"Wait-!" He pleaded, tongue hanging from his lips as he was shoved onto his back and legs were pinned.

"Shut up." The growl came as the Joxter pushed himself inside Snufkin's ass and started to fuck him hard and fast.

Snufkin arched under his father, hands finding purchase on the front of his shirt and a moan falling from his lips only to be cut off by a hungry kiss. It was only when the kiss parted that those merciless thrusts slowed for a moment and turned into long, languid movements. Normally Joxter's eyes glittered bright blue like a summer's day but right now they looked down at his son dark as night. Shivering, he slid his hands from the elder's chest up to cradle his father's face and push the hat from his dark hair.

"Papa... fuck me harder, Papa.... Daddy," Snufkin moaned sweetly, using the voice he knew would drive the elder just as crazy as he felt.

Fangs grit behind the male's lips as long and languid turned back into full on breeding in an instant. The game went on like that for a while with Joxter riding his son hard and fast only to slow down and be spurred right back up by the boy's pleading words. After that second plea, Snufkin found himself hitting that high all too soon and with his entrance tightening up around the thick length inside, he came all over his chest and even splashed a bit on the Joxter's shirt which finally prompted him to take the thing off.

"We aren't done, boy... not by a longshot," Joxter panted as he threw aside the dirtied fabric and even without the hard knot swelling in the base of his father's cock trapping it inside the Mumrik, Snufkin knew this to be true. With another kiss between them, Joxter rolled so that the younger male was straddling his swollen cock. "Show daddy if you've gotten any better at riding his cock."

A whine left the shivering Mumrik as he obeyed his father's order and started to rock his hips against the elder.

It was hours before they both collapsed exhausted on the bedding, Joxter still hard inside Snufkin though the male was too worn out to continue breeding his son. Instead they maneuvered carefully so that Snufkin was laying on his side with his back to his father and they could both rest comfortably until the knot went down.

"Did you mean what you said at dinner, Papa?" Snufkin asked in the sleepy silence beginning to stretch between them. The lantern had long since burnt out, leaving the pair in darkness but still he could pick up on his father's hands tracing patterns in the downy fur that coated his body.

"Hmmm? What ever do you mean, boy?" The Joxter replied in a tone that said he knew exactly what his son was talking about.

With a small nudge backwards with his hips, Snufkin turned the best he could to look back at the other. "You said that a song brought you back to Moominvalley. What song was it?"

Snufkin expected his father to laugh or even just push him back into his comfortable position and tell him to go to sleep. Instead, he was surprised to see the male reach forward and sift through the pockets of Snufkin's pack to pull out his harmonica. With a lick to parched lips, the Joxter began to play a tune. But it wasn't just any tune. At first Snufkin thought the elder was simply playing back his usual song, but with a soft gasp, he realized it was different.

As long as he could remember, the song felt unfinished inside Snufkin's heart. As if there was supposed to be an accompanying part playing alongside him all along. But here it had been right under his nose the whole time. When his father finished playing, Snufkin realized there were tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and when Joxter saw them, he lapped them up with a gentle tongue.

"There's a reason I keep away from Moominvalley most of the time you're here. Apart from the usual, I mean," he began to explain with fingers cradling his son's cheek. "We all have something inside us, my boy. Something we've created that needs another's hand to finish and perfect it. For me it was that song I just played for you and up until a few years ago when we first laid together, it stayed unfinished all this time. I was passing by this morning, on my way to a mountain pass on the other side of the valley when I heard your song again and.... Well, I bet you can fill the rest in."

Snufkin was dumbfounded, still staring as his father carefully placed the harmonica back inside its pocket and settled back in his place against his back.

"So then... I'm the reason you don't stay here in Moominvalley that often?" The question came out a lot sadder than he had intended.

"Now, it's not like that, boy. It's more that... I was resisting the urge to steal you away. Just in case you had your heart set on someone else. Heh... maybe that's what I was hoping for secretly, so I could free you from me."

"Papa... don't say something like that. I want to be with you, Papa. Like this... or sitting at dinner with the Moomintrolls... or even just laying next to the river catching fish."

Joxter's voice was cautious when he spoke again. "What are you saying, boy?"

For once Snufkin wished he wasn't still filled and held in place by his father's cock, but perhaps being forced to not have to look at the male was a small blessing as he confessed. Keeping his gaze slightly down, he curled up and took hold of the elder's hands resting around his middle. "I... love you, Papa. Not as a son... but as this." He said guiding those hands down between his sticky thighs.

Now it was Joxter's turn to give a soft gasp as his hands curled and savored the feel of where they were connected. Burying his face in his son's neck, he inhaled deeply. "Fuck, if I weren't exhausted right now I'd start fucking you all over again."

With a small laugh, Snufkin released one of the male's hands and reached back to brush fingers through thick, dark hair. "Get some sleep, Papa. You can do it all you want in a few hours."

"Oh, you bet I will. Rest up, boy, cause as soon as I can move freely again, I'm stuffing your belly with as much of my seed as you can hold," Joxter said with a grin before pulling the younger's chin back for a final kiss and the softest whisper. "I love you."


End file.
